


Shake Tramp

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PINOF, Phil is not on fire, Prompt Fic, Video Recording, idek what this fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recording a new Phil Is Not On Fire, Dan gets a twitter question asking him to teach Phil the dance in Marianas Trench's music video 'Shake Tramp.'</p><p>Prompt from anonymous user on my last fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> If I can be honest, this fic was kind of hard to write due to the dance being so short in the video omg but I tried to make this fic the best I can. Idk if I even like it or explained the dance moves well but I hope whoever gave me the prompt enjoys it!
> 
> If you want to hear the song and watch the mini dance for yourself - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHu8mTamkwk
> 
> i also love marianas trench a whole lot tbh

Dan and Phil had been filming for about half an hour already, whiskers applied and starting to smudge as they continue to search for more twitter questions. Dan was quietly humming to himself as he scrolled through the hashtag he had their fans tweet with, skipping over the questions that were way too obviously from the intense shippers in the phandom. He loved their enthusiasm, but he wished they understood by now that they weren't going to do anything drastic in a video, especially coming out in a pinof video.

Dan scrolled through a bit more before he instantly sat up at the sight of one and let out a soft chuckle. Phil glanced up from his own phone and looked at Dan curiously, putting his phone down next to him on the bed.

"Okay, okay here. 'Dan, teach Phil the dance from the Shake Tramp video.'" Dan read aloud before shooting Phil one of his 100 watt smiles, causing an eye roll in response.

"Isn't that one of the songs from that new band you're into?" Phil questioned.

"Marianas Trench, yes. Come on, it's a simple dance!" Dan opened the youtube app on his phone and quickly searched for the music video before Phil could protest.

Phil let out a soft sigh and shrugged. "Okay, as long as it's nothing too stupid."

Dan only smiled in response as the video loaded. He skipped to the chorus of the song and handed the phone to Phil. The dance was only a few seconds long and simple in theory, so Phil agreed to do it. Phil readjusted the camera as they moved it to focus on the area being Phil's bed so the camera could fully capture the two as they moved.

Once the camera was set, Phil watched the video just a few more times before he was sure he had the bit down. Him and Dan positioned themselves on the side of the bed, Dan standing slightly in front of Phil. Dan pressed play on his phone and tossed it on the bed. He started the song just a few seconds before the chorus, so when it came on they began to move.

Despite the dance looking simple, the two boys managed to smash their heads together at the first attempt, leaving them to kneel next to the bed in pain.

"Dan! That was so your fault!" Phil whined as he rubbed his head, wincing slightly at the pain when pressure was applied.

"Hey I know this dance you're the beginner here!" Dan retorted, the angry tone he tried to use dissolving to nothing as he lightly stuck his tongue out at Phil, earning a loud sigh in response.

Dan laughed to himself before standing back up after he recovered. He offered a hand to Phil and pulled him back up to stand once again in position.

"Okay don't fuck up this time." Dan mumbled. Phil gently punched him in the arm and was satisfied when he heard a loud yelp come from the younger boy.

"Asshole." Dan grinned before composing himself again, restarting the song to the previous place before moving back to his place in front of Phil. This time, the two boys managed to not clunk heads as they began to dance along to the song.

_Try a little more,_  
_A little more,_  
_A little more._

Phil moved his hands onto Dan's shoulders and once the lyrics come on, the two boys sway their boys to each side, Dan on the left and Phil on the right before switching each line, the boys crossing over to the opposite side.

_They slap you like a bitch,_  
_and you take it like a whore._

Phil moves up slightly so he standing next to Dan as they do slapping hand motions towards each other, mouthing the lyrics as they try to contain their laughter at how silly they look.

At the last line the two have to do this small little butt wiggle, and Phil can barely hold back his laughter as he watches Dan do it with him. Dan is doing the same shocked expression that Josh does in the video, and before Phil could react he turned around and slapped Phil hard on his ass as they danced.

Phil let out a small cry as he stopped moving and took a step away from Dan, pouting at him while Dan laughed.

"Daaaan! You're going to have to cut that out you know!"

"Worth it. Come on, seeing you shake your butt was cute." Dan tried to suppress a laugh as he bit down lightly on his tongue, letting it poke out slightly as he smiled at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes once again before he stepped closer to Dan and pressed a small kiss against his cheek before gently pulling him closer by his waist. "Okay okay, you win. You looked cute too, bear. Is this the only reason you made me do this stupid dance?"

"Well I also wanted you to listen to this band because you're so lazy when it comes to new music." Dan grinned, earning a small chuckle from Phil.

"You weren't wrong, they're a decent band. But next time don't assault me while dancing, cool?"

"Cool as a cucumber."

"You ruined it. I'm going to wash my whiskers off." Phil walked off from Dan and out of his room, leaving the boy to fake pout in his direction as he hears Phil laugh down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
